


A Snyde Rivalry

by Ellienor



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienor/pseuds/Ellienor
Summary: For her first two years it would be hard for Eleanor Sinclair to call Merula anything but an enemy. But things started changing in their third year.
Relationships: Merula Snyde/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A Snyde Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. Constructive criticism appreciated. I'll be diverging a little bit from canon, but I'll try and stay fairly canon at least. First chapter covers the first 3 years, just because there's fairly limited canon interactions, and especially during those first two years not much of a reason MC would want to spend a lot of time with Merula. 
> 
> Future chapters won't cover entire, let alone multiple years, as the 'dating' side quests started in year 4 gives me more to work with.

Eleanor Sinclair was a witch in the Ravenclaw house in Hogwarts. Trouble had followed her older brother Jacob when _he_ was at Hogwarts, eventually leading to his expulsion. Now trouble seemed to be following her as well. The cursed vaults that supposedly drove her brother mad were making an appearance once again. But that wasn't the only trouble that found Eleanor. The other trouble was Merula.

Merula was in Slytherin. Her parents were known death eaters, both of which are now in Azkaban. Eleanor's first interactions with Merula were nothing short of awful. Merula insulted her friends, and even almost got her killed. It didn't seem like Merula was any better than her parents.

In her second year Eleanor did her best to avoid Merula, but Merula still managed to try and get Eleanor expelled. Luckily her plan backfired.

But things started changing in her third year. Maybe they both matured a bit over the summer. Merula was still rude, mean, and harsh. But not as aggressive. Not as hateful. 

Eleanor began seeing the hurt and fear behind Merula's actions. Fear of abandonment caused her to lash out at anyone who tries to get close to her. Fear of not being the best driving their never ending, and ever growing rivalry. 

Rivals. That's what they were now. Merula had calmed down on some of her more aggressive actions, but was still constantly trying to prove herself by challenging Eleanor to duels. Merula had also taken it upon herself to race against Eleanor to find the cursed vault. 

Their rivalry mostly consisted of not so subtley showing off exam scores to each other. Making sure to "accidently" hold their papers in a way so the other girl would see their score. If nothing else their rivalry was great for her grades, Eleanor had never been quite so motivated. The pair could often be found on opposite sides of the library studying, and occasionally scowling at each other. 

When winter break came, Eleanor made the decision to remain at Hogwarts. She knew Merula always stayed, as she didn't really have a family to go home to, and Eleanor wasn't going to let her get ahead. It was the first year Eleanor stayed over the Christmas break, and it was eerie how empty the castle was. 

When Eleanor went down to the library on the first day of break she noticed Merula was not in her normal corner. But a few seats closer towards the center. Eleanor wasn't sure what that meant, but she followed suit and instead of sitting in _her_ normal corner, sat a few chairs inward.

Wordlessly day after day they were sitting closer and closer together. Eleanor didn't know what to make of what was happening. Merula had to be doing it on purpose. Is this an olive branch? What does Merula want? And why was Eleanor playing along?

After five days, they ended up sitting side by side in library, studying silently. Days passed like this, with no words being exchanged between the two of them. Merula was the first to break the silence while Eleanor was writing some notes for potions. 

"Honestly Sinclair. No wonder I always score higher than you in potions." Merula whispered, Madam Pince was still in the library after all. "You need to use a marble pestle, if you use stone than the juices get lost in pores and your measurements will be off." 

Eleanor wasn't sure what to make of what happened. Was it a trick? No... What she said was right... "Thanks? But why?" Was all Eleanor could say in return. 

"Being the 'Most Powerful Witch at Hogwarts' doesn't mean much when the #2 makes stupid mistakes like that." Merula answered without a second thought, returning to her own studies.

Eleanor figured that was probably the closest thing to a compliment Merula could give. Maybe there was something wrong with Eleanor, but it made her happy. She also couldn't help but think it was kind of cute.

The next day Eleanor returned the favor by giving Merula tips in a class that _Eleanor_ always had the edge in: charms. The last few days of winter break the silent studying had ended completely. The pair now openly sharing notes, and studying together.

When the break ended and the students all returned, Eleanor and Merula found themselves back in their original corners. Every once in awhile they'd look up and make eye contact, but there was no more scowling. Instead Eleanor did her best to fight back a smile that desperately wanted to come out. She wondered if Merula was fighting back a smile too, but a smile never showed on either of their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading first chapter of my first fic. Hope it wasn't too awful. Next chapter will start year 4.


End file.
